Distraction
by pueblocutter
Summary: John visits Jake at his new apartment in Washington after SBURB is over. It's nice for them to return to some semblance of normalcy. Oneshot.


Jake opened the door to let John in. John shuffled inside Jake's new apartment, carrying a foil covered pie tin. Jake locked the door as John made his way inside.

"Welcome to my new place, John! So how do you like it?" Jake asked.

John placed the pie down on the kitchen counter then returned to the living room where Jake was waiting for him. Jake's apartment was like any normal one bedroom, one bath white walled apartment. Except for, of course, the large amounts of flora he had brought back with him from his iteration of Hell Murder Island. The living room, hallway and kitchen were covered from ceiling to floor with trailing ivy, potted plants, and some pumpkins. The apartment was greener than anything else. Jake stood in the middle of the living room, standing with his hands on his hips, feet apart, just like Peter Pan. He was wearing his standard shirt and khakis, his hiking boots were by the door along with his winter coat he had bought when he first moved to Washington. Jake waited for John to give his appraisal of his new place.

"I like it. You sure brought a ton of plants from your island, I feel like I'm in a greenhouse." John said.

"Ha ha. Yeah, it wasn't really feeling like much of a home until all the plants were out. Feels a bit nicer now than it did before. Is-is that a pie?" Jake asked, pointing to the tin John had left on the counter.

"Oh. Yeah. Hope you don't mind I picked up a little welcome present at this place on the way." John said as he looked over Jake's extensive dvd collection.

"It's not pumpkin, is it?" Jake asked as he lifted the foil off. "I've sort of had my fill of that with Roxy and Jane bringing me pumpkin pies when we first got to this universe."

"No, it's strawberry rhubarb." John replied, pulling out Jake's blu-ray of Pain and Gain.

"Oh, fantastic! I've never had that before, thanks John." Jake said, moving back into the living room.

John held up the case, Jake took it from him and began to put it in the player, turning on the flat screen.

"I talked to Jade this morning." John said as he settled down onto the couch.

"Oh yeah? How's she doing?" Jake asked, sitting next to him.

The previews on the blu ray played in the background as they spoke.

John kicked off his shoes, then sat with his legs stretched out.

"She's doing well, her phone doesn't really have great reception in Hong Kong but apparently she's found work at some museum that deals in a lot of old artifacts like the ones she grew up around." John said.

Jake nodded, "Good for her. You know when I first got here I thought I'd be the one globe-trotting like my alternate universe counterpart. But to tell you the truth, I'm much happier staying in one place."

"Have you talked to Jane lately?" John asked, the movie starting after Jake hit play.

"I have, she and her dad are enjoying Berlin, and they found a bar where you can paint eggs." Jake said.

"You know I'm happy for Jane and all but sometimes I wonder how she got to be so lucky, ending up as the only one of us to still have a living guardian." John said.

"Yeah, who would have thought the Maid of Life would end up with the only living relative?" Jake asked.

A quarter into the movie they pulled out the strawberry rhubarb pie and ate it straight out of the tin with two forks. They left the empty tin on the floor next to the couch. As they watched Mark Wahlberg on the screen they ended up lying on the couch together, a tangled mess of limbs wrapped around each other. John liked how tight Jake's muscles under his shirt and khakis are. It still felt kind of weird that Jake's body hair hadn't grown back yet even though it had been years since they'd left the medium. He had some time himself to get in better shape since they came to Washington but he wasn't anywhere near the Nathan Drake physique Jake was lucky to have.

Jake rubbed his hand down John's back, a small smile spread out from his lips from the way John wriggled slightly at the sensation. He liked how soft John's skin was, how he smelled like cinnamon and homemade bread. John has a dip in his lower back just above his backside that Jake loved to rest his hand on. John had a narrower waist than Jake, so it was easy for the older male to wrap both his arms around him with ease. He enjoys having John there. An idea pops into his head, so being the assertive guy that he is, he moves forward, his hands still wrapped around John.

Jake grins at John's shock as Jake switches them around, with him on top of John and John lying on his back.

"You know if you wanted to change positions you could have just asked me." John said, smirking up at Jake.

Jake leaned into John, grinning as he hovered over him.

"And miss that look on your face? I don't think so." Jake said.

John kisses Jake's lips as Jake grinds his lower half into John's on the couch. Jake has John underneath him, and he pins him down with his hands as John wraps his legs around him.

The two boys moan and their tongues wrestle for dominance. John runs a hand down to Jake's ass and squeezes it appreciatively. In response, Jake rolled his hips down to grind his crotch against John's own crotch.

"Mmm Jake! I thought you said you wanted to watch the movie." John says as Jake sucks at his neck.

"I've found something else I'd rather be doing." Jake replied while he began to take his shorts off.

John grinned when he saw Jake's hands immediately go to his zipper so John could be free of his pants.


End file.
